


Day 23 - Dare

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Alix dares Marc to join a rock climbing bet she has with Kim.Nathaniel certainly isn't complaining.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Day 23 - Dare

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one prompt i put in fanfic discussion like 2 months ago

Nathaniel walked up to his boyfriend and best friend, who were having a conversation about Alix having a rock climbing bet with Kim.

“And he said that he could reach the top of the wall before me, pff, as if,” She snapped her fingers, “You should join us! I dare you!” 

Marc beamed, “It sounds fun! I’m in!”

Alix turned to Nathaniel, smiling widely, “You too!”

Nathaniel winced. Exercise of any kind was unappealing to him. As he was about to deny her offer, Marc idly spoke to himself.

“I’ll probably have to change outfits so I can actually move around and not sweat myself to death. Maybe a tank top and shorts?”

Before he knew it, the words in his mouth morphed into a completely different sentence, “Yeah, I’ll go.”

Alix glanced at Marc, then turned to Nathaniel, looking tired. He smiled sheepishly in return.

\---

Kim and Max walked into the building, separating immediately. Kim went to go get equipment for the actual climbing and Max sat down on a bench next to a familiar redhead.

“Did you come here to exercise?” Max hummed, “That’s good. You’re kinda skinny.”

  
  
Nathaniel glared half-heartedly at him, peering up from behind his bangs. “You’re one to talk.” The artist sighed, “It's nice you have that much faith in me and think I came here to exercise. Unfortunately, that faith is misplaced. I'm here for them.” He pointed towards the bottom of the wall. Kim had reached Alix and Marc and all three of them were in the process of getting their safety equipment on. 

Max watched intently as the three started climbing up the wall. Alix and Kim were obviously in front, whoever was in the lead swapping between them every couple of minutes, but Marc wasn't far behind them. He glanced over to Nathaniel, who was staring at Marc with an adoring expression on his face. A glance up at where Nathaniel was staring up soon revealed he was just staring at Marc's bottom.

"Is this the fabled 'horny' I've heard so much about?" Max's face crinkled up, "Disgusting."

Nathaniel took a long sip of his drink, "Hey, I'm just appreciating the view."

"Yeah, drink the water, you fucking thirsty bitch!" Alix called out from her position on the rock wall.

"Shut the fuck up, Alix!" Nathaniel yelled back. Marc placed his forehead on the wall, face no doubt bright red.

Kim cackled hard enough he quite literally fell off the wall, to the horrified shrieks of the workers.

Alix waited for Kim to return to his previous position before continuing the race to the top. At this point, Marc had decided he had had enough rock climbing for the day, returning the equipment and walking over to Max and Nathaniel.

"You did well," Max complimented, soon spiraling into a calculated rant about Marc and the statistics he had determined from the climb. 

Marc turned to Nathaniel amidst Max's speech. "So… appreciating the view, huh?"

Nathaniel wiggled his eyebrows, taking another sip of his drink, a smile on his face. Marc sat down, face returning to a red hue, pushing his boyfriend slightly.

He should've never agreed to the dare.


End file.
